mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-4145648-20130218024050
I just got around to watching this episode and at first I wasn't quite sure whether I liked it. The songs were great and onions were cut during the scene where Twilight was shown all the things she had done together with her friends, but I wasn't 100% behind the whole alicorn princess thing. After thinking about it for a little while, though, I'm starting to get behind the idea of the new Princess Twilight Sparkle. It was hinted basically from the beginning and I had a feeling there were big plans for Twilight, I just didn't know exactly what they were. This episode to me seemed like sort of a big milestone in the series. The Mane Six have been together for 3 seasons now, from hardly knowing each other and Twilight not even really being interested in having friends, to all of them attending Twilight's brother's wedding and working (mostly) together to reform a pretty formidable enemy, Discord. They could not have done that without the lessons they learned from each other. I feel like Twilight's ascension to alicorn-hood could be the beginning of a new level of maturity in the friendships the Mane Six share (not that MLP is immature, it really isn't), and could be an opportunity for character development. Twilight will probably have lots more duties to attend to, and because of her new status, I'm sure that the rest of them will get a boost and become much busier with their own jobs (i.e. Rarity getting a massive boost in her fashion line because she's friends with the new princess). It's sort of like childhood friends going off to college and beginning a new chapter in their lives and facing new problems. I'm not saying that MLP should suddenly get super serious and boring and not be fun or cute anymore, but this could be an opportunity to explore how friendships change over time as people have more and more responsibilities as they get older or farther along in life (I'm not sure what their canon ages are, I assume young teen/teen, maybe young adult). There's also a ton of opportunity for more adventuring, which I think would be really cool, since Twilight could go on diplomatic visits to places in Equestria which haven't been seen in the show yet. I seriously doubt that the show will suddenly become super Twilight-centered; she was only able to ascend because of her friends, and she probably would not be able to fulfill any duties she had without them. I think they'll actually become more important than ever. I imagine the next season may have lessons/episodes about balancing duties and time with friends, Twilight learning that true friends will wait for you if you have really important things to do and will pick up right where you left off, ignoring peer pressure for, say, Applejack to behave more lady-like because she's friends with royalty, etc. etc. I have no idea what the next season will actually entail but that's my educated guess based on the progression of the show and where this finale left off. In short, I think it's way too early to hate on alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle. It presents a lot of opportunities for character and story development, and I don't think the dynamic between the Mane Six will change much, if at all. Probably the first thing they'll do is have a giant sleepover party in Twilight's castle and not follow her list of Awesome Sleepover Activities. This got way longer than I intended... Oh well. PONIES.